


Lunch or Be Lunch

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Dean Winchester and Food, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Table E, fffc 100th special challenge, when burritos attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: A tasty burrito has lulled Dean into a false sense of security.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Lunch or Be Lunch

Dean had thought maybe the farmer's market Sam dragged him too wasn't so bad after all. Sam was happy and absorbed in this own... thing, leaving Dean be. Dean had found the food trucks and was facing the fattest, tastiest looking burrito he'd ever seen in his life. They even put bacon in it. 

It tasted pretty good too until Dean felt a sharp pain and the familiar taste of blood in his mouth. At first, he'd assumed he'd bitten down on something hard that really shouldn't have been in his burrito. Closer inspection showed there were teeth in his burrito, which was disturbing enough. It snapped at his finger when he tried to dig one out. 

His burrito had a mouth. 

He was bitten by a burrito. 

Could he just have a normal lunch?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 81. when burritos attack


End file.
